Terrorizing Grasp
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Haseo gets warped to a strange room by Skeith. What does the Avatar want with him? Warning: Yaoi. SkeithxHaseo. OvanxHaseo. EndrancexHaseo. KuhnxHaseo. Light spoilers of Volume 1: Rebirth and Volume 2: Reminisce.
1. Terror of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack / G.U. and its characters.

Warnings: If you are under the age of 17, I suggest you don't read this. If you decide to go through this story, remember it's at your own risk. A few lemons will be in this story, meaning more than just kisses and hugs. There is no profanity, blood, or violence, but there is Yaoi. The story is based on Haseo, a Player Character of The World R:2. There might be a few spoilers for those that haven't played Volume 1, Rebirth.

Chapter One is safe. Nothing M rated yet…Enjoy!

Chapter One: Terror of Death

Haseo sauntered across the streets of Mac Anu. The town was a tint of cinnamon. The lean roads ramble through bulwark structures, houses and shops on each side of the paths. Haseo heeded the harbor to his left. The ocean breeze pulsed in his ears. He glanced towards the screeching seagulls. The water was orange as usual, and the sunlight glimmering across it. Several boats were by the wooden harbor. The Player Character continued his stroll, his steps causing tapping noises from his boots. He was heading for the activated the emerald Chaos Gate, the screen placing him obverse of his rendezvous.

He was still getting use to his new Player Character form, the attire a bit stiff. His entire body was covered in black leather, his face and neck exposed. His hair was similar, silver bangs to the sides of his face, the back of his hairbreadth in spikes. Several belts encircled his arms, chest, hips, and legs. Two flaxen horns were attached to his back, contrasting the crimson cloth brushing against the back of his thighs. Haseo exhaled, using his Guild Key to open the doors.

'What the?!' The wooden doors had unlocked, triggering his optics with static. He could hear something humming in his ears, then a loud ping, the Tuning Fork. The errors had paused. He opened his scarlet eyes. 'This isn't the Home.' He felt like he was in an endless hallway. It was dismal with a hue of sapphire blue.

"Welcome, Haseo," a voice whispered. It was identical to his tone, but a bit sly and computer-like. Haseo wheezed, a dark figure emerging from the shadows. Haseo cringed, almost as if he was staring at a mirror. The guest was alike, same form and Class. Haseo glared.

'What's with this guy?' Haseo thought. He folded his arms, biting his lower lip tensely. The doppelganger smirked. Haseo studied his opponent, perceiving the copy's eyes were blank, two massive spikes of hair on the sides of his head.

"What's with me? Well Haseo, I thought you would have figured that out by now," he responded. Haseo grimaced.

"Did you just…" He clenched his fists.

"Haseo. Let's play a game. It's not worth it to waste your breath." The mimic chuckled.

"I don't have time for this," Haseo snapped.

"Fine then. Let's begin," he explained, overlooking Haseo's impatience. "This is an answer question game. I'll start with a word, then you can ask me any question pertaining to that subject."

"How do I lose?" Haseo snorted.

"Don't do anything stupid. Shutting off The World won't help at all." The imitation leaned on his left foot. "Well then. I'm sure you learned about the six terms."

"Six terms?" Haseo repeated.

"Who. What. Where. When. Why. How. That is the purpose." Haseo was irritated.

"Okay fine. Just start already." The two of them were a few feet apart.

"Round one. Who," the boy mumbled. "I am Skeith, your Avatar."

"Skeith?" Haseo raised an eyebrow.

"On another note…Well, I'll tell you later," Skeith uttered. "What. You're probably wondering why I look like you. I decided to impersonate your look. I'm not a Player Character."

"So you're an illusion?" Haseo wondered aloud.

"Correct. I look like this…Heh. You'll figure out why soon." Skeith chuckled. "Where. It's a bit hard to explain to someone like you where we are. Let's just say no one else can see us, not even the Serpent of Lore."

"Let me guess. This is a dream or something." Haseo razzed. "What a joke."

"You could say that," the Avatar retorted. "Don't worry. Time is not of the essence."

"What's next?" Haseo urged.

"Now now. It's my turn," Skeith replied coolly. "When. You want to leave. I'll let you go when we're done."

"Done what?" Haseo interrupted.

"Hm. This moves the game to Why. You are here…To become stronger." Skeith shut his eyes.

"What?" Haseo bellowed. "Aren't I tough enough?"

"Not for what I'm about to teach you. Lastly, how." The mirage gazed at Haseo, grinning widely. "I got you here by warping. The doors changed the scenery for you."

"Finally we're done," Haseo panted.

"Not yet," Skeith said. He moved a foot closer. "Back to Who…Haseo, who did you see before you awakened me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Haseo rasped. "Wait…You mean at the arena?" The Avatar nodded.

"That person must mean something to you. Now, who was it?" Haseo's heart was pounding. A face appeared in his mind, reflecting on the person that he saw when he had watched the screen during his match. 'Now I remember. After Bordeaux hit me…I…' He felt like he was back at the arena, the various eyes and screens around the tournament grounds.

Flashback

"Come on." Haseo sensed the opponents move closer. "Come on!" Haseo slid his sight towards a screen, the image piercing.

"Ovvvvvaaaaaannnnn!" Haseo threw his hand back. Ovan was there, watching the match. He grinned, activating the awakening. End of Flashback "Ovan? Why would I need training for him?" Haseo inquired. "He is someone special to you. You'll understand later. For now…" Skeith walked over, now inches away from Haseo. "Let's begin the lesson." He snapped his fingers. Haseo trembled. He could feel air drift across his midriff.

"What…What did you do?" Haseo's attire had altered, restored to his first form. His cape and horns had vanished, his shirt now only covering his chest. Red marks swirled around his belly button.

"We can't teach you in that other form," the Avatar teetered. "We both agree it's too tight."

"Whatever. Just get this over with." Haseo felt like the area had suddenly shrunk.

"All right then. Just relax. This won't hurt."

End of Chapter One


	2. Screaming Touch

Here we go

Here we go. If you're under 17, I suggest you stop reading this. Or, if you really want to, continue at your own risk.

Chapter Two: Screaming Touch

Skeith had moved closer, still smirking to himself.

"I'm surprised you actually stayed," he responded. "Are you sure you want to begin?"

"Sure I'm sure! It's not like I have a choice," Haseo snapped. Skeith chortled.

"Heh." Haseo flinched. Skeith's right index finger was on Haseo's stomach, following the crimson marks, encircling his belly button.

'What the?!' Haseo wheezed. 'I…Can feel his…Finger. That's not supposed to happen! This is a game! It's just data!'

"Where we are at…Is detached from The World," Skeith mumbled. "Now, Little One, pay attention."

'Whatever.' Skeith removed his finger. Haseo wheezed. The belts to their pants were touching, sliding against each other. He heard the metal clang. "What are you doing?"

"We're training," the Avatar whispered. Haseo felt Skeith's right leg shift forward. The Player Character tried to remove himself, suddenly obverse of a transparent wall. "Hold still." Haseo rolled his eyes, and calmed himself. Skeith clasped Haseo's right hand, and pinned it onto the wall, their arms above their shoulders.

"Get…Off…" Haseo razzed. He cringed. Skeith had leaned forward, kissing gently on the lips. Haseo blushed.

'I knew you would like it,' Skeith contemplated. The Avatar pecked again, sliding his tongue into Haseo's mouth. Haseo squirmed. Skeith's tongue fiddled around, then was removed. Haseo felt a bit of drool trickle out from the Avatar's mouth. Skeith wasn't finished, kissing from Haseo's lips to his shoulders.

'What's…Happening?' Haseo unexpectedly stopped resisting. Goose bumps paced across his skin, his body tingling.

"Good. You're focusing on the lesson," Skeith retorted. He smirked. Haseo continued to gaze at the Doppelganger. "Hm. I like this outfit on you."

"W…Why?" Haseo asked. Skeith didn't answer. He placed his right hand on Haseo's midriff, sliding it downwards. "Hey!" The hand rested on Haseo's pant belt, poised to slip underneath.

"Shhh." Skeith razzed. "You wanted to know, so I'm letting you see why." Haseo sighed.

"Fine." The boy was bewildered, wondering what was so amusing about his Newbie attire. Skeith's hand slipped back onto the vulnerable skin, then into Haseo's strained pants. Haseo recoiled, the fingers delicately reaching for the award. "Don't…Touch…"

"It's too late for that, Little One," the copy whispered. The fingers wrapped around the slumbering presence. Haseo bit his lower lip, Skeith's hand stuck in his pants. The fingers would feel across the concealed length, then cup it. "Ah. You like that, don't you?" Haseo was unable to respond, the fingering and cupping intriguing.

'No!' Haseo felt himself give in.

"Enough of that," Skeith uttered. He pulled out his hand, then placed it on Haseo's pant belt buckle, undoing it with his slender fingers. Haseo glared downwards, understanding what the Avatar was up to.

"You better not…" Haseo wheezed.

"Haseo, do you know how much you're teasing me?" Skeith retorted. Haseo shook his head. "Well then, I'll show you." The figure was now on his knees, eye level with Haseo's hips. The belt was undone, the pants loosened. Haseo's insides were screeching, his heart throbbing in his chest.

'I don't get it. I can feel everything, almost like he's actually there in the real world,' Haseo thought.

"You do like the realistic feeling," the mimic responded. "It's my personal configuration. Now then, relax, or I will do this at your own risk." Haseo felt Skeith's breath drift on his midriff. He did as told, his leg sturdy. "Very good." Skeith gazed at the target, then stood up. He let go, then shoved Haseo to the floor.

"Ow!" Haseo got up, resting on his left knee. The copy grasped Haseo's chin, shifting it inches away from his pant belt. Haseo flinched. Something was bulging in the opponent's apparel.

"Suck on it." Haseo wheezed. Skeith shifted Haseo's mouth onto the lump, making the boy suckle on it. Haseo heard suction noises, and a gentle moan from the Avatar. "Mmm." Skeith pulled on Haseo's hair, moving him away from the wet spot. Haseo gasped, watching as Skeith's right hand unbuckled his own belt, then unzipped the leather attire. His member was aimed at the ceiling, erecting for more.

"I did that?" Haseo mumbled.

"Yes, Little One." Skeith grinned, shoving his member into Haseo's mouth. The youth obeyed, moving his mouth up and down, licking it with his tongue. The Avatar groaned, his member hardening. He played with Haseo's hair. He sensed the rumbling pleasure. "You can stop now." Haseo was breathing heavily. He stopped suckling.

"What now?" he asked. The illusion grinned, slamming Haseo onto all fours.

"Your training is almost done," Skeith uttered. "Don't move." Haseo was gazing at the ground, leaning on the palms of his hands. The Avatar had his boots between Haseo's legs, standing directly behind the Adept Rogue's butt. Haseo winced. Skeith's hands were on Haseo's hips, sliding the tight pants down his legs, and exposing Haseo's petite hole.

"Are you…?" Haseo wondered aloud. "You better not."

"In order to complete your training, I must," Skeith mumbled. He squeezed Haseo's butt cheeks, spreading them apart. Haseo felt his shaft dangle between his legs. Skeith chortled, then circled the hole with his right index finger.

'I…Can't give in.' Haseo felt teased, his shaft erecting from Skeith's fingering.

"Here we go." The Avatar took aim, and shoved his finger into Haseo's anus, sliding it in and out. Haseo groaned, biting his lower lip. "Don't hide it from me. I know you like it." Skeith added another finger, stretching the canal. Haseo grasped his member with his right hand, the manhood springing upwards. Skeith pulled away, suckling on the hole with his mouth.

'N…No!' Haseo heeded the suction noises, Skeith's tongue shoving into the hole, slicking it up. Skeith's hand was placed on Haseo's member, sensing the stirring enjoyment. The Avatar paused, and removed himself.

"Little One, brace yourself," the copy said. Haseo's cheeks were pulled apart. Skeith bucked his hips forward, half of the tip shoved into the exposed anus. Haseo moaned, his left hand trying to grip the floor. Skeith arched his back, pushing his member in. Haseo felt his anus stretch, his shaft hardening. Skeith began to thrash, rapidly trying to fit in the rest of the length. He humped, the last inch passing into the hole.

"Haseo…" Skeith groaned. "Do you…" His thrusts became firm and brisk, timing each thrash to word. His member slid in and out, smoothly moving through the saliva. "Have any idea how envious I am?" Haseo was inert, Skeith's member solid. His hole was opening up, the bucking picking up speed. Skeith grasped Haseo's hips, his member fully in. He groaned, his shaft ejaculating into Haseo's butt. Haseo yelled, his own member covered in cum. Skeith was breathing heavily, removing his shaft slowly. Haseo felt the elixir drip across his slit.

"Did…I pass?" Haseo collapsed onto the floor.

"Yes. Well done," Skeith whispered. The Avatar disappeared, the room fuzzy. Haseo felt nauseated, letting himself fall unconscious.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Rebirth

Chapter Three: The Rebirth

"Haseo! Haseo!" Haseo wheezed. Atoli's yellow eyes were gazing at his, her hands shaking him.

"Hey!" Haseo slammed her arms away. 'How did I get here?' Haseo was at the i and the Death Grunty watched him.

"Haseo! Oink!" Death Grunty snorted.

"How long have you been standing there?" Haseo asked. Death Grunty had silver spiky hair, and a black vest. A crimson bandana contrasted with his flaxen dog tag. Atoli's pale hat rested on her blond hair. Her matching emerald dress and pale bloomers were attached to her stockings. White attire from her back fluttered like wings.

"Um, you just got here," Atoli retorted.

'Skeith! I guess he froze the game somehow,' Haseo contemplated. His arena attire had returned. "Anyway, I was wondering where you were."

"Really?" Atoli squeaked. Haseo folded his arms.

"Hm. I'll see you later. I'm logging out for a bit." He went to the menu, shutting down The World from his computer.

A few days later

Haseo was exhausted. He spent the last few hours training on his own, preparing for another match at the arena.

"A Flash Mail?" Haseo opened the sent message.

"AIDA has been detected. Search the field." It was from Pi.

"I didn't see anything." He shook his head, then sauntered across the field. Just as he opened his mouth, AIDA altered obverse of him. It steamed, black bubbles encircling him. "AIDA!" Haseo flinched. His reaction was delayed, the infection engulfing his Player Character. He felt someone grab his shoulder. The screen was dismal.

"Haseo." A deep voice echoed in his ears. "Haseo." He opened his crimson eyes.

"What…Happened?" Haseo cringed. He was in a white area. A figure was beside him. Haseo tightened his fist, then wheezed. "Where's my armor!" He glanced downwards. His attire was of a student. A white short-sleeve top with a black tie covered his chest. He had on blue jeans, and brown shoes. His hairstyle was typical.

"Welcome, Haseo," the stranger whispered.

"Ovan!" Haseo croaked. The orange glasses glimmered. Ovan's blue hair and eyes were flickering. He had on a blue jacket, a pale shirt underneath. His jeans were lengthy, enveloping black work shoes. His left arm was normal.

"It seems AIDA has taken us somewhere," Ovan explained. Haseo gazed at the man. He sensed a wall behind him.

"So…You were at the field, too?" Haseo asked. Ovan hesitated, not responding to the boy.

"Haseo. While we are here, we might as well talk," Ovan smirked. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I asked a question, Ovan!" Haseo snapped. "Why don't you answer it?"

"Haseo. I would concentrate on the present." Ovan slipped his fingers onto his glasses, adjusting them. "Does this room seem familiar to you?"

"N…No." Haseo folded his arms. They were bare. 'But…Skeith's training location was similar to this. Could that be why he did all that to me? I wonder…Did Skeith know this was going to happen?'

"I sense you know what we must do," the youth muttered.

'Even if I have to…Well…At least it's Ovan. I do want to talk with him.' Haseo was intrigued.

"Why do you think we're here, Ovan?" Haseo razzed.

"That is for us to find out." He chuckled. "Haseo, do you know what color of flowers I like most?"

"No." Haseo shook his head.

"I'll tell you then. I like black flowers." Ovan moved close.

"Wait…You don't mean…" Haseo's eyes widened. 'Would he really…Be talking about me, the Black Adept Rogue?' "There's no way you would be into that kind of stuff, Ovan."

"Most people like to mask their true feelings. For now, let's move on." Haseo was bewildered.

"What do you want from me, Ovan?" Haseo inquired.

"You read my mind." Ovan grinned, now standing a few inches away. "Are you strong enough, Haseo?"

"Uh…Now's not the time to pick a fight." Haseo felt uneasy.

"I am aware of the situation," Ovan retorted. "I meant strong enough…To resist me."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Haseo snorted. Ovan grasped Haseo's chin with his right hand. Haseo squirmed, the touch realistic. "Ovan…You wouldn't…Do that…Would you?" His heart was throbbing, pacing as if he ran a few miles.

"Do what, Haseo?" Ovan repeated. He leaned downward, kissing Haseo's soft lips. Haseo blushed. The Adept Rogue was stunned. Ovan pecked again. Haseo lowered his defenses, and slid his tongue into the Steam Gunner's mouth. Ovan chuckled. He placed his left hand on Haseo's shoulder. He shifted it downwards, then slipped it under Haseo's shirt. Haseo gently moaned. Ovan pulled himself away.

"O…Ovan…" Haseo stammered. He felt like the room was increasing in heat. Ovan's hand rubbed Haseo's chest, smiling as he heeded another groan from the boy. He kissed once more, a bit of drool trickling from Haseo's mouth. 'I…Can't…Stop.' Ovan let go, and unbuckled Haseo's jeans. The Adept Rogue didn't mind, his legs exposed.

"Boxers…" Ovan chortled. Haseo's presence was bulging through his sapphire pants. Ovan pulled them off, Haseo's thighs vulnerable. He transferred the attire to the left with his foot.

"Mmm." Haseo's hands suddenly reached for the man, trying to grasp whatever was loose. He found the belt buckle, and pulled it apart. Ovan shifted his glasses. He let the Rogue do as please, his pants falling to the floor. Haseo saw the lump from beneath the Steam Gunner's garments, and sucked on it. Ovan wheezed.

"I see, Haseo." He felt the teenager's mouth suckle on the swelling presence. Haseo paused, the object springing upwards. "You managed to find it." Ovan gazed. The Rogue pulled the clothing off, exposing the hardening member. He placed his mouth over it. The youth began to suck up and down, cupping his own shaft with his left hand. He held his shaft tightly.

'Why isn't Ovan doing anything?' Haseo contemplated. He suckled briskly, firmly, hoping to please the guest. He felt the shaft in his mouth harden.

"That's enough." Haseo removed himself. Ovan turned Haseo around, embracing Haseo into a hug. "Are you ready?"

"Y…Yes." Haseo stared at Ovan's arm, his hands by his sides. Ovan chortled. He kissed the back of Haseo's neck, then slid a finger into the Rogue's vulnerable butt hole. Haseo moaned. The finger slid in and out, stretching the petite hole past its limits. He added a finger, his other hand sliding across Haseo's midriff. The boy bit his lower lip, holding in a groan.

"Hm." Ovan grinned, the youth's anus being teased. He felt his member grow envious. Ovan removed his fingers, and held onto Haseo. He bucked his hips, easing his member into the hole. Haseo moaned, his anal walls tightening around Ovan's manhood. They were both standing. Ovan began to hump, swaying his hips back and forth. His shaft shoved upwards, sliding in and out.

'What's…Happening?' Haseo was being held close to Ovan, the thrashing brisk and firm. Haseo wanted to fall forward, Ovan's arm wrapped tensely around him. Ovan's other hand was by his side. He bucked hard, his member fully in the hole. The shoving didn't cease. Haseo moaned, his member ejaculating. Ovan placed his other arm around Haseo, gripping himself tightly around the boy. His shaft was stuck, cum bursting into the anus.

"Very good, Haseo." Ovan was breathing heavily. He let go, easing himself away. Haseo grasped his arms, not wanting the Player Character to leave. "I see." Ovan didn't move. His member was still inside, Haseo's anal walls suckling on the shaft. Haseo's eyes were shut, not wanting to wake up.

"Ovan…I…" He opened his eyes.

"Who's Ovan?" Atoli inquired. Haseo gasped.

"Where did he!" Haseo was back at the Canard Home. He was wearing his normal attire.

"Haseo, you say the strangest things sometimes," Atoli giggled.

'I guess AIDA let us go. Ovan…We'll meet again.' Haseo smirked, overlooking the Harvest Cleric.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Temptress

Chapter Four: The Temptress

Haseo had progressed in The World, as he was now the Demon Palace Champion of the arena. He had also gained back his original Terror of Death Form, and some new friends. He was sauntering about in Mac Anu as he studied the Chaos Gate in wonder of where to go. His crimson eyes were fierce with jagged scarlet markings beneath them on his cheeks.

A spiky tail was flapping from his neck, as his entire body just seemed scaly and pointy. He had flaxen claws over his fingertips and his stomach was a shade of purple with red designs. His overall body was completely covered in a black armor, except for his neck and face. Haseo's hair was also different with two groups of strands of hair sticking out from his head. "Man. So bored…" he thought aloud. He folded his arms for a while and just growled beneath his breath.

"Haseo? Is that you?" a gentle voice called out from behind. The Adept Rogue pivoted to see Endrance, or one of his fresh friends.

"Hey Endrance," Haseo greeted with a slight smirk. The partner had long light blue hair and violet hazy eyes. He was wearing a purple hat, shirt, tights, shoes, and gloves that matched red roses on his head. A white puffy skirt-like material was around his waist. The material covering his body was lined with golden designs. On his shoulders were silver armor bands.

"Hello Haseo…" he retorted with a smile. Every word that Endrance said was quiet and slightly sensual, or more like a dreamy tone to draw Players in. "Are you busy?"

"Not really," the Black Adept Rogue sneered. He was rather unoccupied for once compared to the previous weeks.

"Shall we go to a field then to train?" Endrance suggested. His arms were by his sides as Haseo studied him a bit. The boy seemed rather skinny and really tall. "I know how much you like to show off your talent."

"Sure. Why not?" Haseo shrugged. "Where to?" Endrance let off a warm smile.

"If you so ask how about Theta Burning Passive Love." He threw back his hair for a moment as the ally just inputted the words and disappeared. Haseo found himself in a grassy area with a clear sky. He remembered that he should have asked someone else to go, but he waited for Endrance to appear first. The Blade Brandier did a moment later with a smile on his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Endrance did you want someone else to come with us?" Haseo inquired. His right hand was on his hip as he could hear monsters in the distance.

"Come with us?" Endrance repeated with a slight gasp. "Not at all. Just us two would be lovely." Haseo just momentarily sighed before racing off to the first set of monsters. It was a treasure field, or they were required to open three certain treasure chests in order to enter the building on the horizon for a special prize. He ran off towards the goblin and triggered a battle.

Haseo swung his scythe around as the monsters wailed in pain from being struck. 'This field's too easy,' he thought. Endrance was swinging his sword around as rose petals went everywhere. The enemies were swiftly defeated as Endrance lightly moaned.

"That was beautiful Haseo," he complimented.

"Thanks?" the boy answered. They had battled before so it wasn't a huge deal to him. They eventually reached another battle as that one too ended within a minute. Endrance closely watched Haseo as he continued smiling. About ten minutes passed and Haseo had unlocked the door to the structure. He and Endrance went inside as he opened the treasure chest.

'Pathetic,' he mumbled. The item was simple like the area. Endrance studied the boy some more as he chortled.

"You certainly have changed Haseo," he stated. He placed his right hand on Haseo's left shoulder between his neck and a spiky piece of armor.

"Huh?" he inquired. Haseo just felt at this point to ignore everything that Endrance was saying since most of it was compliments.

"Never mind. Are we heading back?" he continued while dropping his hand. Haseo nodded as he faced the doorway. The room was quite small with just the gott statue and a miniature hallway with fancy carpeting. The entire area was a shade of red and tan.

"Sure. Unless there's something else you want to do," he suggested. Endrance just let out a laugh as Haseo faced him again. "W…What did I say?"

"Of course there's an object I desire," Endrance started. "But I'm wondering if it will accept me." More gibberish. The Adept Rogue folded his arms and wondered what the heck the boy was talking about. He had already grabbed the item, so what else was there to do? "Do you know what I mean Haseo?" Endrance strolled over and then held the boy's chin with his right fingers.

"N…No…" Haseo admitted. His face was really close to the Brandier's and he could hear the Male breathing.

"Well let's see what happens." Before Haseo had a chance to say anything else there was a flash of light. He opened his eyes to see Endrance in the same position, but he felt different. His clothes had somehow changed back to his Newbie attire, or there was a draft across his stomach.

"_Heh. Interesting," _a voice echoed in Haseo's head.

'Skeith?' he gawked. He tried not to look surprised as his hands fell to his sides.

"_It's another incident. Just like with Ovan. You're on your own for this." _The shadow part of Haseo departed, as the boy understood. It was sort of like an illusion, but the two of them could move inside it. Endrance opened his mouth as his eyes almost closed.

"Much better…" Endrance cooed. He leaned forward and kissed Haseo on the lips. The boy flinched as his eyes widened in shock.

'Not again…' He could feel it all; Endrance's lips were causing his to tingle, and his breathing was warming his face. The Brandier continued and put both of his hands on Haseo's face. He pecked again as his right hand dropped to slip across Haseo's vulnerable stomach. The boy let out a groan as he blushed.

Endrance slid his fingers into the tight shirt of Haseo's attire and fondled with the concealed chest. Haseo grimaced as he sensed Endrance's leg between his own. He was against the wall, as The World seemed like it was moving, but it really wasn't. Endrance stopped kissing for a moment and chuckled.

"How is that Haseo?" he wondered. He could tell that his kissing was effective.

"F…Fine…" The Adept Rogue didn't know Endrance that well, so the whole thing seemed rather awkward.

"This might be a little rough, but I'm sure you'll come to like it." Without another word Endrance shifted his right hand onto Haseo's back, and pinched it a few times. Haseo just winced and was kissed again. The hand dropped to the top of the boy's pants, and then burrowed its way in.

"E…Endrance…" Haseo gasped with a moan. He felt the Brandier's fingers pinch his butt cheeks as the hand continued lower and lower. The index finger swirled around the anal hole, which teased Haseo quite a bit. Their tongues flicked around in each other's mouths as it all started to feel rather pleasing. 'I'm hardening.'

Endrance didn't feel like talking and instead put his left hand onto the bulge in Haseo's pants. He cupped it a bit as the Rogue grunted. The lump was increasing in size as the boy's fingers groped at it. The tight leather attire was difficult to work with, but also made the masturbation more effective from the lack of room. Haseo then squirmed as Endrance's finger entered his anal hole, and pushed in and out.

"You like that…Don't you…Haseo…" Endrance took a moment to speak before pushing firmly. The boy in his arms was overwhelmed with pleasure, and twitching from the discomfort in his butt. "Pretty soon I'll be in there." Haseo sensed the ejaculation as the cupping and poking were causing him to be frisky.

"C…Coming…" he lamented. Endrance sensed the member pulsing as Haseo shut his eyes from the hot semen engulfing his pants. Endrance was unpleased about that, and then removed himself.

"Too early…" He pulled down Haseo's pants, tossing them onto the boy's ankles, and then shoved him to the floor. He then lay between his legs as the shaft was sticking up with stickiness. Endrance stuck his mouth over it as Haseo loudly moaned. His hands were on the floor as he tried to hold himself up. Endrance licked the body part with his tongue and then sat up. He pulled his pants down and then eased himself over the boy.

Endrance next pushed his anal hole over Haseo's manhood, and groaned as it entered his body. He bounced up and down a few times while not making a sound. Haseo was holding in moans as his member was tightly inside the partner. Endrance's member shot up as he sensed his own ejaculation stirring.

Haseo didn't want the Male to get his face dirty, so he cupped the pinnacle with his right hand, and fondled it for a bit. Endrance moaned and smiled.

"Enter me Haseo…" Haseo sensed his heart throbbing in his chest as Endrance removed himself, and lay on the ground like a vulnerable dog with his butt in the air. Haseo motioned for the Brandier to stand up, in which he did. Endrance had his hands on the wall as the boy squeezed his member a few times. He then shoved his hip forward as the cock penetrated Endrance's anal hole.

Endrance let out a cry as his cheeks went red. "Yes…Yes Haseo…" He felt the boy's body rub against his as he felt closer than ever. Haseo bucked as the shaft went in and out, moaning with each thrust. Haseo held Endrance's stomach with his left hand, and his shaft with the other. His hand squeezed Endrance's manhood as the Male received double treatment. "You are…Good at this…"

Haseo ignored the comment and continued humping Endrance's butt. He sensed another ejaculation building up as the tight anal walls were making him excited. Endrance shut his eyes, as he wanted more. "Harder Haseo…" The Adept Rogue did as told and went briskly with frequent rams. They were both about to come as they loudly panted.

"Coming…" Endrance wailed. Haseo felt the same as he arched his back forward. "I'm coming Haseo…" Haseo gripped Endrance's balls before squeezing the exposed shaft again. He then let go and held the boy close. His member pounded, slammed, rammed, bucked, humped, and then stopped. With one final shove it ejaculated. Endrance did as well as his semen squirted all over the wall. Haseo felt his own semen engulf his manhood as he grunted.

"Thank-you Haseo…" Endrance whispered. "Thanks for accepting me." Haseo fell backward and passed out.

When he awoke he was alone, and back in his Terror of Death form. 'What happened?' His lower body was sore and tingling a little. Endrance was offline as he sighed. 'Guess he's named the Temptress for a reason.' Haseo headed for the Chaos Gate and departed from the area.

End of Chapter Four

Fin


	5. The Propagation

This chapter is dedicated to BlackYaoiRouge26. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: The Propagation

Haseo was bored in Mac Anu as he leaned against the wall and had his arms folded. 'There's nothing to do.' He was tired of waiting around for more orders from Yata, but he had the feeling that training would be ideal. The Adept Rogue glanced around to see various Player Characters talking or running around in the dome.

Suddenly a Flash Mail alert buzzed as he quickly opened it. It was a message from Kuhn.

_Can you come to the Home? There's something that I need help with._

Haseo growled as he got off the wall, and headed for the exit. The doors opened up as the sun shimmered into his eyes. It was another day of hustling and bustling throughout the city, but he usually didn't pay attention to anyone. The male wandered to a miniature teleportation device as he was instantly transported to the Mercenary District. The Home was behind a set of steps and double doors. He showed the NPC there his Guild registration as he was allowed inside.

"Yo Haseo," Kuhn beamed. The Steam Gunner was alone and standing on the massive carpet. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah. What do you want?" Haseo growled. He was annoyed already, but as long as he was given something to do he didn't mind for now. He crossed his arms as his right shoe tapped against the ground.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this." Kuhn put his right hand on his hip as he continued. "I got a Flash Mail from a girl, but I don't know what to do."

"What? You asked me to come here for that?" the Terror of Death sneered. "You know about girls more than me."

"I guess, but, she won't tell me her age," he explained. "You see, we met at this dungeon the other day, and I got her the Gott Statue prize. She thanked me and asked if we could do it again, but as a date. What if she's really young, or really old?"

"Kuhn," Haseo began. "Take it slow and see what happens. But if that's all then I'm out of here." The last thing that he wanted to do was to spend a while with Kuhn talking about romance. He relaxed his arms and stepped forward.

"Wait! Haseo!" Kuhn protested. "I feel so lonely. You're the only one online right now." The partner rolled his eyes, as he felt Kuhn's hand grip his right shoulder from behind. "We can go training if you want. I can show you more Avatar skills."

"No thanks," Haseo retorted with a frown. He felt like he had all of that mastered for now. And he didn't want to drain himself if there was AIDA around somewhere.

"Alright then." Kuhn let go as he let out a heavy sigh. "Haseo…"

"What!" He let out a roaring groan as the companion faced him.

"I think I hear something." Kuhn pivoted and went over to the plant that was in the opposite corner of the room. Haseo followed as he listened, but he could only hear Kuhn's voice. Suddenly he accidentally pressed too hard on the controller as he tripped and fell on top of Kuhn. "Hey!" They were both across the carpet as Kuhn could feel Haseo's piercing armor rub against his soft attire.

"My bad." Haseo got up as he immediately extended his right hand to help up the other Player Character. "You okay?"

"Yeah I guess." The Steam Gunner rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he slowly got up. He then stopped and let out a chuckle.

"Huh?" Haseo didn't understand what was so hilarious about them toppling over. Kuhn opened up his mouth as he sighed.

"There's something that I would like to do with you, Haseo," he admitted. "But it might be a bit painful."

"Which is...?" the other male inquired. He rested his arm seeing that Kuhn wasn't getting up just yet.

"Let me show you." He then got onto his knees, and eventually stood up. "It must be around here somewhere." His right hand suddenly firmly grasped Haseo's left upper thigh.

"H…Hey!" he barked. The fingers began squeezing and rubbing as the other hand did the same motions to the opposite thigh. The Adept Rogue glanced down below to see Kuhn widely smiling with his hands briskly massaging his legs. "What are you doing, Kuhn?"

"Oh, just something that I like to do with the ladies," he admitted. The hands then went up and down the legs, giving relief to the partner's lower limbs. He couldn't reach the knees though with the thick and sharp armor, but the rest of it was thinly covered with belts. "What, did you need me to narrate? I'm used to that."

"No," Haseo uttered. His eyes were narrowed as he was still in awe of what the companion could be up to. "That won't be necessary." Kuhn did several more strokes with his hands before placing them onto his own knees.

"Alright. What I'm about to do might be a bit surprising," he explained. His hands went up as they reached for the area between Haseo's legs or a plate of armor that protected his manhood. His right hand gripped the top of it as the male gasped.

"Get off there!" Haseo demanded. "What do you think you're doing?" He put his hands onto his hips while feeling very tense.

"But Haseo, don't you want to see my abilities?" he inquired while looking up. They both fell silent as the Terror of Death was breathing as if releasing steam from his nostrils.

"Whatever. Just hurry before someone comes online," he stated. Kuhn smirked as he placed his hands onto that spot again and slowly removed the various pieces of girdles or cuirass, exposing some bare skin. Haseo was intrigued to see where the Steam Gunner was going with this as the air was drifting across his now vulnerable butt and front. "This is awkward."

"Come on. You won't feel that way once I'm done," Kuhn beamed. He gently placed the parts of Haseo's look onto the floor, and then turned back to the lump between his legs. "Mm." Suddenly, he grasped the drooping groin with his right hand as Haseo let out a yelp.

"K…Kuhn!" The Adept Rogue blushed as the pleasure began stimulating between his inner legs. It began growing as Kuhn's head went forward and his tongue began licking about. He felt it erect against his tongue as he smiled.

"Delicious." Kuhn didn't stop as he pinched Haseo's balls several times with his fingers. The victim moaned and groaned, as he felt uneasy with the man touching his private area without explaining it first. His mouth then stuck the cock into it as he heard Haseo let out a loud lament.

"N…No…" Haseo had his eyes shut as his arms were by his sides. The sucking and up and down movement of the mouth felt overwhelming and yet satisfactory. The dick was twice in size as its hardness was filling Kuhn's mouth like a Popsicle. Haseo sensed the first orgasm rumbling throughout his being as the sucking became firmer and brisk. "I'm coming!" The Steam Gunner sucked and moved his mouth up and down several more times, causing loud suckling sounds from his lips.

Kuhn gasped as his mouth was filled with Haseo's sticky and hot substance. He removed himself as he licked his lips and wiped his mouth with his right sleeve. "That was fast."

"Were you timing me or something?" Haseo wondered. He watched as Kuhn stood up and continued wiping off the semen from his skin.

"No, I wanted to test out this new software," he admitted. "It allows Players to change their look as if they are being damaged, or stuff like this." Haseo folded his arms as he studied the lump down below, and how it was still sticking up into the air, or required more interactions. "Alright. Let's see…"

Kuhn then sat down and began removing the sandals off of his feet before standing up and shoving them next to Haseo's parts. He then began tugging down his pants as his pale legs and thighs were exposed. His right hand went beneath the cloth that covered up the front of his Player Character as he began wincing and moaning. Something was poking through the attire as Haseo assumed that he was masturbating.

"Oh yeah…" Kuhn groaned. His eyes shut as his face turned red, and his right arm kept moving about. His legs went apart as his hand began moving swiftly, or in frequent up and down gestures. "Whoa." Haseo heard him grunt as the hand began going quicker and with more agility. "Here I come!" The climax arrived as he stopped fidgeting, and drops of semen went onto the floor below. "Whew. That felt good."

"You're so weird," Haseo complained. Kuhn shrugged his shoulders before he bent over and took off the skirt around his waist. The cloth across his body was also separated as his groin was exhibited. All that was left upon his body were his gloves, shirt, and hair ornament.

"Am I? Maybe," he sighed. "It was either I do it, or you do it, and I had the feeling that you wouldn't like it. So I did it myself. Anyway, face the wall."

"Okay." Haseo did as instructed as he went over to the burrow, and stared at the intense color of it. He then felt Kuhn kick him as he toppled onto his chest. "Hey!" His butt was in the air as Kuhn was already beginning to probe the hole with his right index finger.

"Now, now, I have to loosen you up," Kuhn cooed. Haseo released soft bellows from his lips as the finger went in and out several times, or causing the second ejaculation to stir up in his private area. Another finger was added as he yapped in astonishment.

"Ow…" Haseo felt the hole open up as he sensed discomfort from the misconduct. The ally stopped a minute later, and then replaced his fingers with his thick and hard cock. It penetrated the opening as the Adept Rogue felt the pain tremble throughout his entire being. Haseo loudly moaned, as he felt Kuhn's gloved hands wrap around his stomach. The male began bucking his hips as the dick went in and out, slowly inching itself deeper with each passing moment.

"How is it?" Kuhn asked. Haseo had his hands tightly gripping the carpet, as the intercourse was still staggering in his butt. He felt Kuhn being sucked by his inner self as the Steam Gunner's balls were banging against his skin. "You're so warm, Haseo."

"S…Stop…" Haseo pleaded. His laments were unnecessary as the feeling of being ripped apart was quickly changing into an overwhelming pleasure. He wanted Kuhn deeper, and his cock was throbbing between his legs in response to him. The bucking became more brisk as the dick went in and out of his hole. A few minutes later Kuhn was beginning to heavily breathe from all of the humping.

"Haseo…I can't hold back much longer," Kuhn whined. He rammed, slammed, thrashed, and violently inserted himself in and out of Haseo's butt. They both sensed the orgasm about to blow as the climatic feeling was causing them to grow hot and sweaty. The Adept Rogue's body was bouncing forward from each of Kuhn's penetrating rams.

"I'm coming!" Kuhn shrieked as the tight warmth around his groin was increasing. He bucked several more times, and finally felt his tip reach the deepest depths of Haseo's inner walls. He humped a few more times, and then rammed as hard as he could. The intense ejaculation popped as hot semen began filling Haseo's butt. The Adept Rogue groaned and grunted as he too began spilling his seed all over himself.

They began panting as Kuhn sluggishly removed himself from the tight canal. They both grunted once more as they were separated. "Thanks, Haseo. I guess that program was a success."

"Meh." Haseo got up as he could see the pale stickiness all over his legs and groin. He turned around to see that Kuhn was gone, and so were his clothes. 'Oh great.' The Adept Rogue walked across the carpet, picked up his armor, and began placing it back onto himself like a puzzle.

End of Chapter Five


End file.
